


This is Your Punishment

by rynoa29



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari interrupts Dino in the middle of work again, and the older man decides to put an end to his student's selfish behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Your Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeiidaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/gifts).



> Well, this came out with a more dubcon tone than I expected, but I really didn't mean it that way xD Hibari's honestly not as reluctant as he seems (at least in my head), but I decided to put up the warning just in case.
> 
> So yeah, this ended up being written due to the frustrating UST in a D18 rp Leezzee and I are working on for our "Parallel Universe" series. *shameless advertising*
> 
> Oh, one last thing. This was inspired by the Representative Battle of the Rainbow (wow, that's a mouthful), but I didn't take the watches into consideration at all! I highly doubt you care about that though, considering this is a PWP and all, haha.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hibari’s entire body is trembling in rage. He lets out a snarl as he once again tugs hard against his restraints. His arms are shaking, and the cold, merciless metal of his handcuffs continue to dig into his skin, leaving red, telling marks that are promising to bleed if he puts in any more effort to free himself. The sound of the connecting chain rattles loudly against the metal pole he’s tied to, and this frustrates him to the point that he’s yearning for murder.

He’s been at this for a while now—he’s been trying to break the handcuffs off, snap the chain off, but they—it—hasn’t, and he’s seriously beginning to consider tearing the bar he’s tied to out of the wall, even though the thought of causing damage to his school infuriates him.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough of that. Quiet down,” Dino says distractedly from his spot on the desk. The blonde English teacher is grading papers. Hibari can’t see him well from this angle, but he can hear the red pen scribbling across papers a few feet away. The thought of that man being so near, not even sparing him a glance as Hibari continues to struggle, makes the black-haired teen snarl again.

“When I get out of here, I’ll bite you to death,” he promises lowly, with an undercurrent of violence that burns hotly in his throat.

Dino doesn’t sound affected by his words. “When I finish grading these papers, I’ll let you,” he murmurs in a quiet, amused tone that only makes Hibari growl more furiously.

The chain rattles again. Hibari’s raw skin protests as he strains all his strength into breaking his restraints. Dino’s pen continues to scribble quietly behind him. The man still doesn’t spare him a glance, not even after Hibari finally gives up, pulls hard, and frees himself. The prefect swivels on his feet and ignores the metal bar that clatters loudly to the floor. Hands still cuffed together, Hibari lunges at the blonde, blind, murderous intent drowning out any other thought.

Then, in an instant, Hibari finds himself draped across Dino’s lap, with the blonde’s leather whip wrapped tight around him.

“For Christ’s sake, can’t you behave for once?” Dino mutters under his breath, sounding annoyed. Hibari snarls again with an anger he’s never in his life felt before, but as he opens his mouth to hiss out a scathing remark, a hard, stinging blow crashes down on the tender skin of his ass.

The pain is so abrupt—it blossoms and spreads in an instant—that Hibari stills immediately. His mind blanks out for a moment as he tries to take in the fact that—that the other had just…

As Hibari struggles to take this fact in, he faintly registers that man fumbling behind him. Hibari ignores the rising heat crawling up his face, focuses on his ire and the fading pain on his ass, and opens his mouth again.

But then there is a smooth, thin cloth being shoved into his mouth. Hibari jerks, his limbs struggling against the tight leather bonds that are holding him prisoner, and tries to spit Dino’s tie out. His efforts are useless. Dino’s already finished tying the neat knot that’s pressing down on the back of his neck.

“Quiet,” Dino says then, in a quiet, serious voice. A moment later, the man’s attention is back on his work.

Hibari’s face burns hotly at the audacity of the other. His eyesight strains as he glares daggers into the floor. Though he’s been gagged and forced to keep quiet, Hibari refuses to stay still and does his best to disturb the other. Dino continues to ignore him, and Hibari feels his hostility rise by the second. By the time Dino’s done grading his papers, the prefect is livid, and his desire for the blonde’s blood is at an all-time high.

“Alright! Finally! I’m glad that’s done,” Dino cheers in a happy, carefree voice as he puts his pen down.

Hibari’s stomach clenches in anticipation. His body feels slightly sore, having been kept in this uncomfortable position for much too long, but he doesn’t care. It’s inconsequential. His body is ready and alert, yearning for battle. It’s attuned to every movement that man makes, to the point where Hibari can tell when the other’s gaze finally slides down to look at him. Hibari hears Dino shuffling behind him again, but he flinches when the blonde’s hand unexpectedly lands on his head. Dino’s hand stays there for a moment and Hibari doesn’t think about dislodging it. He holds his breath as the other’s fingers slowly begin to slide down his hair, down to his neck. When the blonde finally reaches over to undo the knot he’d bound the prefect’s mouth with, Hibari allows his clenched teeth to relax.

The first thing Hibari does upon being ungagged is take in a deep, quiet breath that fills his lungs. Then, he grimaces and sticks out his tongue for a moment, hating the taste of cloth lingering in his mouth. He doesn’t have time to consider his next move though, not when he’s distracted again by the hand that had been on his neck, which is now sliding down to touch his aching jaw. Dino's thumb caresses the skin and muscle there in smooth, comforting motion. Hibari’s stomach clenches as he feels a rush of heat course through him. Flustered and irritated all at once, Hibari turns to snap at the man’s fingers with his teeth, wanting nothing more than to bite them off—but Dino pulls back fast. Hibari seethes as he hears the man chuckle from above. He’s about to snap at him then, with words this time; he wants to fight him, wants to see the blonde spit out teeth and blood as Hibari slams his tonfa across his jaw.

But that’s when he hears that voice.

“Well, I think it’s about time we discussed your punishment,” Dino murmurs as he places his hand on the back of Hibari’s neck again. Hibari hates the feel of it, hates how submissive he must seem in this position, with that man’s hands touching him as if he owned him. It only gets worse when the blonde’s other hand finally moves from its spot—it had been hanging uselessly to the side before, but now, now it rises and lands right on the curve of his ass. Dino places it there lazily, seemingly without intent. Hibari stiffens as he feels the heavy limb rest there. It’s not still for long though. Hibari sucks in a breath as he feels the other’s thumb brush against the thin fabric of his pants, over and over, until it’s all he can focus on.

“I warned you again and again not to bother me while I’m working, Kyouya,” Dino says then, and Hibari shudders slightly at the way that man mouths his name. Embarrassed by his own reaction, Hibari squirms and feels his breath becoming heavy. His heart is racing; it’s a fact he notices belatedly.

It’s a fact that becomes all too clear once it jolts again, hard against his chest; a result of Dino’s hand leaving his ass, and then coming down on him in a quick stroke.

“That’s for interrupting me in the middle of work,” Dino says in a quiet, calm voice that drives Hibari crazy.

“That’s for not listening,” the man says and spanks him again before Hibari has a chance to respond, to retaliate. “That’s for being an insolent, impatient brat,” he continues.

Dino repeats the same movement again and again, coming down on him harder with each time. Hibari feels his ass throb and it’s humiliating, this whole thing is humiliating and it doesn’t stop. Dino is relentless and continues to spank him until Hibari finally can’t take it anymore. He’d been digging his teeth into his lip as he forced himself to be quiet, but as Dino’s hand crashes down on him again, Hibari flinches and lets out a strangled gasp.  The agonizing pain is too much for him. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before. Even with the barrier of fabric between them, his ass becomes tender, sensitive, and raw, until Hibari can’t focus on anything else other than the continuous, blinding pain that’s threatening to break him.

The last strike that finally lands on him is almost too much. Dino’s still speaking, still spewing excuses, but this one is the worst.

“That’s…” Dino pauses and lets out hushed, unsteady breath. “That’s because I want to,” he murmurs, smiling, as he delivers the last, heavy blow.

Hibari is almost incoherent. As the harsh blows end, he finds himself shaking, shuddering violently as he lies across the older man’s lap. His limbs feel weak, his breath is unsteady. Hibari’s eyes sting slightly, though his face is completely dry. When his breaths finally slow down enough, however, Hibari becomes all-too-aware of the erection pressing against Dino’s thighs.

He’s not the only who notices.

Dino’s acknowledging chuckle makes Hibari want to squirm again, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to show any weakness to that man, especially not after having been subjected to _that._ Hibari wishes he could hurt the other, but soreness fills the spaces in his muscles that have not yet been overtaken by lethargy. Hibari grits his teeth. “Untie me,” he hisses. “ _Now,_ ” he demands.

Dino chuckles again, but he does comply. This doesn’t satisfy Hibari at all—instead, his ire spikes as the older man proceeds to manhandles him. Dino tugs him up by his shoulders and forces him to stand on his own two feet. The whip uncoils and lands with a soft thud on the classroom floor. Dino’s long fingers slide down his shoulders and grip his upper arms tightly as he pulls him onto his lap again. This time, however, Hibari finds himself straddling the other, his legs hanging off the floor as he’s forced to sit on top of that man’s splayed legs. The position isn’t comfortable at all. His ass still throbbing from the treatment it received, and Hibari has to resist the urge to shift around and seek for relief. There’s also the matter of the handcuffs. Dino makes no movement to free his hands despite the fact that they are in the way, pressed up awkwardly between Dino’s chest and Hibari’s stomach. Much to the prefect’s surprise, Dino gets around this issue by forcing his arms up until his elbows are bent and the cold chain of his handcuffs is resting against the back of his neck. It’s a position that would have been easy to get out of, if not for the fact that Dino’s fingers are wedged there, under the chain, weighing it down and forcing Hibari’s arms to stay there.

Hibari’s humiliation rises. His face flushes with anger and shame as he glares down at the other. The nerve of that man is too much to bear, and the hatred Hibari feels for him right now reaches a new level. Hibari wants to kill him, he wants to bite the man to death until there is nothing of him left; but all he can do at that moment is slam his forehead against the other with all his might.

Dino takes the blow without flinching and merely smiles unkindly.

“Kyouya…”

The word—the voice—undoes him again. Hibari swallows as Dino’s remaining hand slides up his thigh and reaches over to undo Hibari’s belt, and then his pants. With his zipper open, and underwear tugged down, Hibari’s flushed, twitching cock calls for attention. Dino takes his time, slides practiced fingers over the heated flesh. He rubs the head between his thumb and forefinger until its wet and leaking, before spreading the resulting pre-come all over the palm of his hand.

This is when he finally wraps his fingers around the whole length and begins tugging the warm, wet flesh with expert strokes.

A soft, strangled cry tears out of Hibari’s throat unbidden. Dino tightens his grip as a result, and Hibari chokes on the moan that threatens to escape him next. The pleasure is immeasurable, but Hibari hates it with every particle of his being. He hates what it does to him—though Hibari can’t see himself, he can easily imagine the picture he’s making, skin red, panting, with his limbs trembling weakly. The image that forms in his mind makes him flush all the way down to his neck, and Dino hums appreciatively. Hibari wants to kick him, but it’s impossible. He’s trapped under that man’s touch, a slave to his own pleasure. Dino knows it well, which is why his pace picks up again upon hearing Hibari suck in another unsteady breath. Hibari refuses to give that man the satisfaction of hearing his pleasure, but Dino is relentless and his strokes are merciless. Dino does his best to pull more of Hibari’s cries out.

He does.

Hibari looks away, frustrated, aroused, ashamed, but while he bites his lip until it’s bloody, his body is shaking and his hips are thrusting back into Dino’s hand. The fingers feel so sinfully good wrapped around him. Hibari wants more, needs more, but refuses to ask.

Dino leans over, nudges Hibari’s jaw with his nose, and reaches up to kiss Hibari’s bloody lips. Hibari bites him, and Dino pulls away with a huff and clicks his tongue.

A moment later, the blonde retaliates by leaning over again, this time to bite the soft skin above Hibari’s neck. His teeth sink into the flesh, and Hibari is so distracted by the pain that he doesn’t notice Dino’s fingers letting go of the chain until Dino bounces him on his knees and slides his pants and underwear further down. Hibari lets out a shaky breath and jolts hard at the action, shuddering as the tender skin of his ass aches. A strange mixture of pain and pleasure rushes through his body and sparks up his spine as Hibari remembers the feeling of Dino’s palm raining down upon him. This is when Dino’s gentle side decides to finally surface. “Shh,” Dino murmurs softly as he slides a soothing hand up his shirt. The man caresses his back in a gentle motion that both frustrates Hibari and makes him shiver. Dino’s gentleness is not without its cruelness however. The strong fingers tugging pleasurably at his cock have slowed, and Hibari’s resolve wavers as he’s denied the thing he now craves most. He wants it to end. He wants to become undone, even if it means losing. But it’s hard to open his mouth, and even harder to form a coherent word. His pride refuses to let him beg anyway, so Hibari just curls his toes in frustration and presses closer, until his forehead is resting against the fabric of the blonde’s blue cardigan.

“Come on,” Dino murmurs in that gentle, tricky tone again. “It’s okay, Kyouya. Let it out, let it all out,” he says.

Hibari shakes his head stubbornly and clenches his thighs. Dino picks up his pace again, and it feels so good that Hibari can’t help but to moan. Dino’s other hand slides down his back then. His long, calloused fingers cup the curve of his ass teasingly, and when Dino squeezes the soft, tender flesh, Hibari curses into the man’s shirt. The torture doesn’t end there though. Dino’s thumb slides down the opening between his cheeks, and Hibari squeezes it close instinctually as he feels his heartbeat pick up its pace. Then, Dino’s hand lowers even more. Warm fingers touch the edge of his scrotum, teasing at the tight skin there with blunt fingernails that rake softly, and then mercilessly.

His orgasm catches him off-guard. Hibari’s body spasms for what seems like an eternity. When he comes to, there’s a long, thin finger fully inside of him, fucking him. Hibari gasps at the intrusion. “Dino…” he mumbles incoherently.

Dino chuckles into Hibari’s ear and doesn’t stop his assault. The rustling sound of papers falling to the floor fills the air as the blonde lifts Hibari up and spreads him across the desk. Dino only withdraws his finger for a moment in order to discard the clothes hanging off the prefect’s legs, but then he’s slipping right back in.

Hibari lies there limply, his arms and legs hanging off each side of the desk. He stares up at Dino through half-lidded eyes and tries to ignore the finger steadily slipping inside him. Dino’s looking down at him with a pleased, hungry smile, but Hibari’s too tired to feel irritated right now. He watches the other carefully though, wary of what he might do next. Much to his surprise, and then to his disgust, Dino doesn’t move to touch him again; instead, the blonde lifts his hand up to his mouth and begins licking clean the sticky mess Hibari made that’s dripping off his fingers.

The black-haired teen grimaces at the sight, then, he realizes that it was that hand that had lifted him up and placed him on the desk. Hibari glances down and scowls as he notices the filthy, wet spots adorning the bottom half of his uniform shirt.

“You’ll pay for that,” Hibari threatens with the little breath he has left.

Dino pays no attention to him, seemingly enraptured with the task at hand. Hibari sharply turns his gaze away from the other, but with nothing else to distract him, his attention finally switches back on the finger that is still inside of him.

Though the curved digit had stopped moving once Dino began licking off his fingers, it’s still ever-presently there. Hibari finds the intrusion uncomfortable and tries to squirm away, but Dino’s finger follows him and presses back in without remorse. Hibari stills at that moment. His ass clenches, the muscles of his stomach contract, and his eyes widen as Dino’s finger touches that spot inside him.

Dino smirks at his reaction. “You like that?” he says, and then does it again.

Hibari bites his lip and shuts his eyes tightly as he feels a spark of pleasure jolt through him. Dino lets out that infuriating chuckle again, the one that would make Hibari growl if it wasn’t for the distracting, persistent touches that cause him gasp instead.

“If you say sorry, maybe I’ll fuck you,” Dino tells him in a teasing, heated voice.

Hibari glares up at him weakly. He’s confused by the words, but even if he wasn’t, he still wouldn’t care. As he lets his gaze fall away from the other again, however, Hibari catches sight of the man’s pants, which had at some point come undone.

Hibari licks his lips anxiously. Dino’s hard. Hibari can see the man’s cock peeking out of his underwear, which is already damp and full of wet spots. The head of the blonde’s member is leaking, and it looks flushed to the point that it almost seems painful. It’s an arousing sight, though Hibari will never admit this to anyone. He’s tired though. Hibari doesn’t think he can go another round. The aftershocks from his last orgasm are still humming beneath his veins, and Hibari thinks any more pleasure might kill him.

Cruel, cruel Dino doesn’t seem to care about this though. Even as the man draws his finger out of Hibari and sits back on his chair, the look on his face tells Hibari that this is nowhere near over, and it isn’t—within seconds, Dino scoots his chair in and leans forward as he runs his hands over Hibari’s knees, the bare skin of his inner thighs.

“So beautiful,” Dino murmurs quietly, his voice echoing across the empty classroom. Hibari flushes at the compliment and curses himself for having ever bothered to learn Italian. He doesn’t know what he had been thinking. Hibari has no desire to listen to the other speak in any language—all he wants is to bite the man to death.

His resolve to do so becomes shaky sometimes though. Like right now, for example. Dino’s large, calloused hands are still sliding over the pale skin of his thighs, and when they reach the tender curve of his ass again, Hibari swallows nervously.

“Bucking Horse—let go of me.” Hibari finally finds his voice and he’s glad it sounds steady when his speaks. Dino smiles slightly at his words, but he makes no move to follow the demand.

“Is that really what you want?” he asks instead.

Dino’s thumbs begin to spread out Hibari’s ass widely, and the blonde’s smile broadens as he sees the tight hole hidden inside quiver. Hibari’s face flushes red again.

“I’ll kick you,” he warns him.

“Hmm,” Dino says distractedly.

Hibari kicks him.

Dino’s hands let go as he lets out a grunt of pain, and then a growl of annoyance. Within moments, Hibari finds himself bound again, with his feet hanging over his shoulders, and the whip securing his ankles to the taut chain connecting his handcuffs. This position is more humiliating and uncomfortable than any other Hibari’s found himself in before. Bloodlust sparks through him again then as he snarls at the other. “When I get out of this, I _will_ bite you to death,” he promises through gritted teeth.

Dino sighs at his words and sits back on his seat. “You really haven’t learnt your lesson, have you? I must be a terrible teacher,” the blonde mutters, but the corner of his mouth lifts up into what could almost be considered a smile. “Well, whatever. Bite me all you want later, but for now, let’s enjoy ourselves first,” he says.

And with that, Dino’s hands are back on Hibari’s ass. His thumbs rub over the soft flesh in what’s supposed to be a soothing motion, and it doesn’t take long before he’s spreading his cheeks apart again. The cool air that makes contact with his quivering hole makes him ache in need. In his anger, Hibari’s forgotten about his earlier qualms, and now, as he lies here bound and helpless to Dino’s commands and libido, he feels his softened cock begin to fill out again, especially once Dino’s fingers, now drenched in the man’s saliva, enter him again.

“You’re beautiful,” Dino repeats again, this time in Japanese. “I wish you could see yourself right now, so open and exposed. You’re sucking my fingers right in,” he says without a shred of shame as his fingers scissor him open. Hibari squirms, huffs, and vows to himself not to make a noise this time, even though his face is becoming redder than ever with each thrust, and his cock is only getting fuller by the second.

Silence overtakes the room then. It’s only filled by each other’s pants, gasps, and the wet, lewd sound of Dino’s fingers sliding into him. This continues for much too long though—eventually, the last of Hibari’s reluctance fall to his mindless, endless frustration. Dino’s fingers aren’t going deep enough, they aren’t spreading him enough. Hibari tries to buck into them, but it’s impossible to move in this position. _Get on with it,_ Hibari thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud. Dino smirks as if he’s actually able to hear Hibari’s thoughts, but the Bronco is merciless as he continues to fuck him with only his fingers.

Hibari finally loses his mind. “ _Please_ …” he murmurs.

Dino looks up at him with wide eyes. “What did you say?”

The heat in Hibari’s cheeks rises. He glares at the older man through the gap between his legs and says nothing.

Dino’s chair makes a clattering noise as he stands up. The blonde slides his fingers into the prefect as deep as he can, and then keeps them there.

“I asked you a question.”

Hibari bucks hard into Dino’s fingers and doesn’t answer. Dino stops his painful attempts to fuck himself by putting a restraining hand on his hips.

“Come on, Kyouya. Make this easy for yourself,” the blonde says.

Hibari growls deep in his throat and glares daggers at him, but the sound is abruptly cut off and teeters into a whine when he feels Dino’s fingers begin to leave him.

“No!” Hibari protests loudly, before biting his traitorous mouth shut.

Dino’s mouth stretches into a smug smirk, and the bastard ends up taking his fingers out completely in the end. Hibari’s teeth clamp down on his lip harder as he forces himself to stay quiet, even though all he wants to do is to beg that man to fill him up again.

Dino’s warm, wet digits slide across his skin. His touch is feathery-light as he leaves a tickling trail up his thighs, before resting his hand on the back of his knee. Then, Dino’s voice goes low as he makes a bargain.

“I’m at my limit too, you know, and if you won’t give in, I might just leave you like this and watch you squirm while I touch myself.”

Hibari’s eyes widen, and although the thought makes his aching cock twitch eagerly against his stomach, the idea sounds agonizing. Hibari doesn’t think he can take it.

Especially not once Dino’s fingers slide back down his leg, down to his inner thigh. Hibari’s hips jolt as his hot, dripping cock tries to get close to that touch, to no avail. His lack of self-control shames him.

Dino gives him a choice.

“I’ll fuck you nice and good until you can’t walk straight, Kyouya, but you gotta say please, or…” Dino’s hand leaves his thigh, and then gives his ass a light, mocking pat before continuing. “Or,” he says, “you can say also say sorry. I still haven’t heard you apologize for interrupting my work.”

“I hate you…” Hibari croaks.

Dino smiles down at him indulgently. “That’s alright. Hate me all you want,” he says, and his fingers slide over his hole again, never entering, just teasing until Hibari just can’t take it anymore.

“Please…” Hibari finally repeats in a quiet, almost inaudible voice, and Dino gladly takes mercy on him.

“Good boy,” he coos, before finally sliding right into him.

Dino’s fucks him long and hard, and fills him up just as Hibari wanted. His cock is warm, wet, and thick, and Hibari’s ass clenches around him greedily as he enjoys the burn of being spread, the sensation of being filled. Then, Dino shifts and starts slamming right into his prostate until Hibari can’t see anything—he’s blind to anything but the pleasure coursing through his body, and the sound of Dino grunting above him as he thrusts into him repeatedly. This time, Hibari’s all-too-conscious of his orgasm. He feels his body stiffen, and then he groans loudly as he comes without being touched, spilling endlessly onto his shirt and stomach as his ass spasms and begs for more. When Hibari feels Dino come inside him, the feeling of that man’s warm, viscous liquid sloshing inside him makes him want to come again.

When the two finally regain their breath, Dino lets go of Hibari’s shoulders and pulls out slowly. Hibari absently notices the semen trickling out of his hole as Dino shuffles around to untie him. Hibari’s legs quiver as he feels the blood flow begin to circulate correctly again. There’s a definite ache in his limbs though, and Hibari’s sure there’s going to be multiple bruises showing up tomorrow, but it doesn’t matter now. Dino helps Hibari slide off the desk, and when the black-haired teen can’t seem to stand, he pulls him back on his lap, pant-less and all. Hibari takes in the other man’s scent as his face buries on the blonde’s shoulder. The cardigan is too hot to rest on, so Hibari grunts and bites his shoulder, and Dino obliges him by pulling it off. Hibari’s still not entirely comfortable when he finishes settling down as the handcuffs are still there, but when Dino wraps his arms around Hibari’s torso, the prefect finds little to complain about.

“You okay, Kyouya?”

“Shut up,” Hibari answers with little heat in his voice. “I’m going to sleep now. Wake me up and I’ll bite you to death.”

Dino lets out another chuckle, but he relaxes and presses a kiss on his shoulder. “Alright, then. I’ll be good,” he promises in a soft warm voice.

Hibari lets the warmth in his chest lull him to sleep. When he wakes up a couple of hours later, still in the same spot, he grimaces at how sticky, and filthy he feels, but upon noticing that Dino’s dozed off as well, Hibari smirks, and he finally fulfills his promise as he bites the other awake. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I'm a actually little rusty as I haven't written sex scenes, especially by myself, in years! xD It was fun to write though, so I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
